Treasures
by princess-Hoshi324
Summary: Tohru is a maid for a duchess and has just moved to the Carribean.But on her first day there, she is almost knocked into the sea, when a sailor saves her.But he is no ordinary sailor.Can he change her life, or is she stuck being a servant?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

A young girl stood at the bow of a large boat, her hair waving in the winds of the sea. Her long brown locks streamed behind her, as they neared the shore, it's sandy beach full of people, waiting for her mistress. Her dark brown eyes scanned the foreign shore, looking over the faces of the people. She saw no one she knew, but she still looked her heart hoping there would be someone. She was a street urchin, not a girl that was bred into this class, she was placed. She didn't care where she was put, as long as it wasn't a bedwarmer. The dress she wore was the outfit of a maid, in the staff of which she was put. The long black skirt was not made for this weather, the white cuffs, collar, and apron, were not meant to be in the sand. A sigh escaped her lips as another member of staff came behind her."Welcome to the Caribbean, Tohru Honda."said the butler, placing his hands on her shoulders. He was a kind old man, he always helped her, but he was becoming slower and slower to her rescue, he had come because of her, to care for her, and help her. It wasn't her fault, she had begged him to stay, but he had said that he would follow her wherever she went, so she had ceased her begging.

They got off the boat, stepping onto the hot shore, carrying the belongings of the duke and duchess. Tohru helped haul a trunk from the ship, her back giving into the heavy weight. As she was about to drop the chest into the clear water, strong arms grabbed her from the back, pulling her back onto the dock. Tohru fell into the arms, the trunk settling next to her. A blush spread across her cheeks as she looked back to thank the person on which she had fallen on. Her eyes widened as she stared into his eyes, the stormy grey that was accented by sea blue. "Th...thank...you."Tohru stammered, as the stranger helped her to her feet. He held up his hand, rough and delicate, silencing her apology."No need to thank me, miss, just making sure a newcomer didn't fall prey to the fishes." said the stranger, running his hand through his silvery grey hair. Tohru nodded dumbly, watching him intently. He wore dark brown trousers, that stopped at his knees, his white shirt was baggy on his frame, his brown boots came to the end of his trousers, and a sword hung at his side.

"Tohru come!"yelled the duchess, seeing her with the rogue. Tohru nodded to her mistress, as she began to walk back to her side, though before she left the deck, she looked back. But he was gone. Tohru's heart sank a little, as she followed her back to the dock, as they other men grabbed the trunk, and bringing back to the carriage. Soon she was loaded in the carriage, helping the childrens governess keep the children quiet. She soon forgot the rogue, but the startling eyes never left her mind, even after his face did. They approached the house, it's large white front looming over them. The plantation was larger than the other that they had lived at, but this one was on a island, now controled by Britain, where the hot sun bore down heavily on the people.

The butler sat next to Tohru as they ate their dinner, each person at the table was quiet and subdued. "Mister Smith, why is there three to a room?"asked a maid, sitting across from him. The old butler smiled, dabbing his head with a hankerchief."Until everyone is situated and all they will be sharing."said Mister Smith. Tohru stepped out of the room, into the night, breathing in the air. She was tired, scared and lonely, her back hurt and she could barely think, let alone sleep. Why was she having these difficulties, why was she hurting like this? Tohru looked around the yard, adjusting her eyes to the night. The stars dotted the sky with sparkling diamonds, filling her heart with an aching feeling, that lingered long after she went back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Treasures

Chapter 2

Tohru stood silently in the corner of the nusery, her back against the wall, as not to get into the way. The children study silently, reading their books and writting down notes.Tohru sighed, leaning her head next to the wall. The wall felt cold against her warm head, refreshing her."Tohru you may leave." the governess said sharply, turning her head away from her in disgust. Tohru curtsied, leaving the room, shutting the door behind herself. She walked silently down one of the many halls, her shoes clicking with each step. "Ah, miss Tohru, how are you?"asked Mr.Smith, walking toward the girl. Tohru forced a smile, though she was tired from standing.  
"Hello, Mr.Smith, what may I do for you?"asked Tohru, looking at the kind old butler. He smiled warmly at her, taking her hand in his.  
"I have a job for you, that I think you may like."said the old butler, slipping a list into Tohru's hand. She looked at the list, a smile forming on her lips. She gave the older man a hug, kissing his cheek."Oh, thank you Mister Smith, thank you." said Tohru, as she ran down the hall, to the servants quarters. She quickly grabbed her shawl and hat, placing them both securely about herself. Mister Smith stood waiting for her, holding a basket out to her."Be safe, miss Honda,and don't forget the potatoes." said Mr. Smith, smiling as she took the basket from his hand."Alright." said Tohru, as she opened the door, squinting at the stinging light.

Tohru meandered around the market, looking over the produce and other things. She was silently hoping to have enough money to buy a very special necklace that hung from the rack not far from her. She eyed it, looking at its twinkling bronze chain, its beautifully carved cross, with delicate clasps. "Excuse me miss, could you point me in the direction of the Arnold home?"asked a dark haired man, dressed in proper english dress. Tohru blushed as he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He was handsome, his eyes were like milk chocolate, his face slightly suntinted, his voice deep and merry, his features noble yet happy, his entire presence brought a smile to Tohru's glum face."It's right up that way, sir, I could show you if you would like.?" Tohru said questioningly, looking up into his dark eyes. The man smiled, patting her head affectionately."Would you be so kind?"asked the man, sweeping his hand out in a graceful motion infront of himself. Tohru nodded shyly, walking slightly ahead of him, walking up the hill.The man stopped her, as he mounted his horse, reaching his hand down to her."Come up, it's fine." said the stranger, smiling at her reassuringly. Tohru looked at her basket, now full with potatoes and other produce. He smiled, taking the basket from her, and handing it to his companion, who held it securely in his lap. The man, reached for Tohru, gently picking her off the ground and placed her carefully in his lap, her legs dangling over his sides, as not to expose her undergarments.

The rode on in silence, with Tohru giving little instructions as they passed."I am sorry if the house is in disorder, but the duchess has not been well." said Tohur as they approached the mansion. "I am Tohru Honda, and you are sir?"asked Tohru, as she dismounted. The man just smiled at her, dismounting along with her. Taking off his hat the man ran his fingers through his jet black hair, closing his eyes to the sun."I am Mr.Shigure Sohma, but introduce me as Shigure, if that is alright." said the man, smiling down at the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Treasures 

Chapter 3

Tohru placed a smile on her face, bowing her head, motioning him to the house."Please come this way." said Tohru, leading him and his companion into the house. She seated him in the livingroom, leaving him in the company of his friend. She silently walked to the mistress's rooms, knocking softly on the door."Madame Arnold, a man is here to see you and the Master." said Tohru, curtsying to the woman, as she dressed.

"I see, who is it?"asked Mrs.Arnold, rising her eyebrows sharply. Tohru kept her head bowed, looking at her mistress's feet."A Mr.Shigure, madame, he's waiting in the livingroom." said Tohru, as she slowly raised her head. Madame Arnold's head rose sharply, her eyes sharping to the formiliar name.

"I see, please tell Mr.Shigure to wait for a few moments, and I will get Mr.Arnold, alright, now go."said Mrs. Arnold, ushering Tohru from the room. Tohru quickly walked down the hall, her shoes clapping loudly against the wood floors. She silently entered the livingroom, curtsying once again to the strange man.

"The mistress has gone to get him." Tohru said carefully, schooling her features to a polite vacant look. Shigure nodded slightly, running his hand through his hair. Tohru looked around the room, her dark eyes wandering over the furniture."Would you and your companion like something to drink?"asked Tohru, casting her eyes to the small counter in a corner. Shigure nodded, a smile crossing her face.

"That would be delightful, thank you young miss."said Shigure, as he watched her cross the room in five quick steps, dodging the coffee table in the middle of the floor. He watched her pour the golden liquid into crystal glasses, careful not to spill a drop of the fluid. She quickly crossed the room, handing the two men glasses of the strange liquid. Shigure nodded his head politely to her, sipping the golden fluid."Tell me young miss, what were you doing at the market place?"asked Shigure, placing his glass on a nearby table. Tohru blushed slightly, coverng her cheek with her delicate hand.

"I was getting some vegetables, and a few other things, sir."said Tohru, her head bent. Shigure nodded at her reply, smiling at her shy attitude. Mr.and Mrs. Arnold stepped into the room, their usually silent shoes clapping the floor.

"Shigure welcome, what brings you here to the Carribean?"asked the duke, shaking the younger man's hand.

Shigure let a small smile play across his lips, as he kissed the duchess's hand, his dark eyes looking at her teasingly and seductively.  
"Only the most important business would bring me here."said Shigure, seating himself in a chair. The duchess touched her hand, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks, as she sat next to her husband."There has been a disturbance in the colonies."

The duke and duchess looked at him, their eyes bulging from their sockets. But Tohru listened intently, hanging on his every word."Is it really true, sir?"asked Tohru, overcome by her excitement that she did not notice the duchess's hand fly to her face. Tohru was cast to the ground, holding her red cheek.

"Shut up, you insolent girl, you are nothing but street scum, get out of my sight this minute!" yelled the duchess, pointing toward the door. Tohru struggled to her feet, still clutching her burning cheek.

Shigure looked over at the retreating maid, standing from his seat and walking quickly to her side."Are you alright, young miss?"asked Shigure, taking the sobbing maid in his arms. Tohru nodded her head against his chest, allowing her tears to fall."Mr.Arnold, I would like to ask your maid something."said Shigure, casting a sideway glance at the snobby couple."Would you like to come work for me, you maiden?"asked Shigure, silently waiting for her reply. Tohru slowly nodded her head, wipping her eyes, with her sleeve. Shigure gently took a hankercheif from his pocket, wipping her red, puffy eyes."Go gather your things."


	4. Chapter 4

Treasure 

Chapter 4

Tohru briskly walked to her shared quarters, opening the door to startle sleeping maid. Tohru whispered her apology, quickly crossing the room, kneeling down at the foot of her bed. She pulled a box from the underneath the neatly prepared bed. She stuffed the box protectively under her arm, taking a picture from the dresser that sat in the corner. She quickly took her other things, which only consisted of the box and a few other tiny things. She silently left the room, taking her things with her, and walked down the long corridor. Tohru stopped at the livingroom door, taking a breath before sheshe opened the doors. Shigure and his companion stood ready to leave, giving their goodbye's to the duke and duchess.

Shigure exited the room, a smile on his lips as he looked at Tohru. She stood tall, her cheeks flushed slightly, holding tightly to a few items. He made a sweeping motion, bowing slightly to the lowly maid."After you, my lady."said Shigure, as his companion took Tohru's box. She lead the way, blushing as they neared the horses. Shigure took the box, hoisting himself up onto the horse, and settled it onto his lap. His companion, stood waiting helping her onto his horse, before slipping into the saddle behind her. His companion wrapped his arms around her waist, giving a sharp whistle to the horse, who began to move at a slow trot. Shigure watched the two, a smile spreading across his face, as he looked at Tohru's relaxed face.

Tohru allowed herself to dirft off to sleep, leaning against the young man's chest, snuggling close to his warmth, as he held her tightly. She dreamed of England, of the cobbled streets and foggy days, of it's large palace. She missed it, more than anything she missed England, because of one thing that still remained there, in the dark gloomy graveyard. A surprising jolt awoke Tohru from her peaceful sleep, almost toppling her off the horse, if not for the strong arms that gripped her. She looked at her surroundings with a dazed look on her face."Are we there?"asked Tohru, feeling other arms grab at her waist."No!" Tohru cried, clinging to the arms of the companion, who waved them back. He gently took her in his arms, gathering her many layers of skirts, jumpping down from the horses' back. Tohru let out a yelp as he hit the ground, landing gracefullly on his feet."Thank you." Tohru mumbled, burying her flushed face into his loose shirt. The companion nodded, walking toward the open doors of the manor, Tohru gathered in his arms. The butler smiled at the pair, taking Tohru's things from Shigure as tehy entered.

"Can you stand?"asked the companion, his face shadowed by his hair. Tohru nodded, and he slowly lowered her onto the ground. He held her waist as she tested her legs, a small smile curving his lips as he watched her bounce slightly. Tohru carefully let go of his shoulders, placing her hands at her sides, casting her eyes to her surroundings.  
"Follow me." said the companion, taking long strides toward a door. Tohru followed him, jogging slightly to keep up with his set pace. Tohru looked at the ceiling, concentrating her hearing onto the source of any sound. 'Aha!' thought Tohru, as they walked.'Children are here.' Tohru heard stumbling, swift pitter-patter of feet, and then a small child emerged from a hidden door, halting right in front of Tohru, a surprised expression on the child's innocent face.

"Hello."said Tohru smiling gently at the child, noticing the companion halt. The child looked around franticly, finding the companion and hidding behind the larger gentlemen.  
Tohru sighed, looking at up at the companion's hidden face. He turned to the child, stroking its sandy colored hair.

"I'm sorry, she's just a little shy, she a good child though." said the companion, looking at the child. Tohru nodded, kneeling down to the child's height.

"I'm Tohru Honda, nice to meet you." said Tohru looking at the scared child, a kind smile on her lips. The companion lifted the child from the floor, and began to walk slowly toward the back of the house. Tohru silently followed, looking at the child rest her head against his shoulder, sucking her thumb. He lead her through the house pointing out the things she would need to know. Soon the child fell asleep, her arm looped around his neck in a secure hold."She seems to like you." Tohru commented, smiling. He grunted, a small blush creeping across his cheeks. Tohru giggled, as he slowed to a stop, turning toward opening a door for her.

"This is your room, miss Honda, please note the uniform in the corner and your things on the bed."said the companion, motioning her inside. Tohru stepped inside, looking around the room in awe. The bed sat in the corner, creamy white sheets and down cover on the bed, the room was decorated in creams and golds, the window over looking the sea. Tohru gasped, at the room, a embarassed blush crossing her cheeks.

"Thank you, so much." said Tohru looking to the companion, tears brimming in her eyes. But he was no longer there, he was gone.


End file.
